


Tend to My Wounds

by cephalopod_groupie



Series: Newmann Tumblr Ficlets, Prompts, and AUs [10]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got the prompt/idea from <a href="http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/71436235441/imagine-person-a-coming-home-from-a-fight">imagineyourotp</a>:</p><p>"Imagine Person A coming home from a fight, battered and bruised. Although Person B is shocked and appalled by Person A’s appearance, they draw a bath for Person A and tend to their wounds. Person B worries about Person A, but Person A assures them they’ll be alright. They both kiss as Person B continues to tend to Person A’s wounds."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Newton! What in God’s name has happened to you?!" 

"Funny story," Newton said, stumbling in, allowing himself to be supported by Hermann. "Word of advice Herms;  _ouch,_ if you ever go drinking in a bar in the Bone Slums, don’t get into an argument about Kaiju worshipping with  _anyone._ " 

"Oh, you fool. I almost don’t feel sorry for you. Where are you hurt?"

"All over. I mean, my face got most of the attention, but I was kicked too."

"Bastards." Newton laughed weakly. 

"You just swore."

"How astute of you." 

"Where are we going?"

"I’m going to run you a bath."

"No, dude, I just need a shower."

"No, a bath. It will sooth you. I often have a good soak to ease my ailments."

"Where?"

"There’s a room in the medical bay I frequent. Pentecost has given me permission to use it after hours." Hermann ran the bath while Newton closed the door, sat down, and removed his clothing. Hermann turned his back as Newton got in. Newton sighed soulfully, relief spreading over his face as his body was enveloped in hot water. 

"Yeah, you’re right, this is fantastic."

"Well, I’d better leave you to it."

"No, stay." Hermann stopped and stared. "And chat." Hermann pulled up a bath stool, the one he always used, and sat down.

"You’re not seriously hurt, are you?"

"Nah, they did kick me in the ribs though, and the ass, and the back." Hermann tisked and sighed. He watched a naked and tattooed Newton bring water up to his face. Little blood-tinged tracks of water ran down his face. A particularly nasty bruise was blooming on one of his cheekbones. A cut on his nose was still bleeding a little. Hermann took out his hankie and began to dab it clean. Newton was so shocked that he remained still and let Hermann tend to his wounds. 

"Hermann, seriously, don’t worry about me, I’m fine."

"Says the man who’s bruised and bleeding." Newton suddenly reached up to Hermann, his hands dripping with hot bath water, and pulled him down for a succulent kiss. He was determined to show him how much life he still had in him. Soon, Hermann’s face was nearly as wet as Newton’s. They parted, breathless. 

"See." Hermann smiled and licked his lips. He went back to intimately blotting his abrasions and Newton planted little kisses on Hermann’s fingers and cheeks as he worked. Hermann kissed his cut lip and his bruises.

"When you get cleaned up and dried off, perhaps I could tend to your other injuries."

"In bed?"

"Perhaps." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a sexy epilogue, please ask and you shall receive!
> 
> [Original post.](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/102754810873/imagineyourotp-imagine-person-a-coming-home) 


	2. Epilogue in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [SharkCrisps](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkCrisps/pseuds/SharkCrisps) said "A sexy epilogue would not go unread. Not on my watch." and so I wholeheartedly succumbed to writing said sexy epilogue. (As if I had to be coerced.)

After Hermann had stopped ministering to Newton's cuts and bruises, Newton washed himself in silence. The occasional lustful gaze was their only communication. Newton indicated he was finished and Hermann stood up. The now lukewarm water cascaded down Newton's tattooed flesh as he pushed himself up out of the bath. Hermann averted his eyes, peripherally seeing Newton's naked body dripping before him. Newton wrapped a towel around his waist and they made for the door, both carrying his clothes. Hermann went first.

"No one's about."

"Who cares," Newton said, taking Hermann's hand. Hermann squeezed back. When they got to Newton's room, he sat down on the end of his bed and winced.

"Ah, maybe not," he said getting up.

"Is it painful?"

"Not really, just sore." Newton laid, face down on the bed. Hermann got down next to him and stroked his back.

"Where?"

"Middle, on the right side, _there_ , yeah. _Ouch_ ," Newton said, breathy. Though the bruising was mostly hidden by the tattoos, Hermann could see the mark and kissed it.

" _Hermann…_ " Newton closed his eyes, relishing in Hermann's gentle touches. " _Oh_ , right there, too," he said as Hermann ran his hand over his upper left side. Hermann kissed that spot as well as he let his hand wander down to where the towel was wrapped around Newton's waist.

"And what about down here?" Hermann said, a hint of seduction in his voice.

" _Yes_ ," Newton breathed, needy. Hermann pushed his fingers between the towel and Newton's skin and pulled the towel down and out from under Newt, throwing it on the floor. He gasped softly when he saw the bruising.

"Look what they've done to you," Hermann said shaking his head, stroking Newton's backside, "Oh, you poor man. You poor, foolish man." Newton exhaled, traces of Hermann's name on his lips. Hermann circled a dark halo of a yellowing bruise with a finger before placing his lips in the center of it.

"You know, last week when I said 'kiss my ass' I didn't mean literally." Hermann chuckled. Newton smiled into the sheets.

"OK, I'm turning over." Hermann gave him space to do so, wrapping his arm around him as soon he was able. Newton pulled him up for a sloppy kiss.

"I'm not finished yet," Hermann said into his mouth, moving down Newt's body, feeling every inch of his torso and ribs with his wide-spread hands. Newton grinned and threw an arm over his own face.

"Bastards," Hermann said against Newt's skin, mouthing over a nasty bruise over the left side of Newton's ribcage, opening his mouth wide, indolently dragging his lips and tongue over his skin. Newt rested a hand on Hermann's shoulder.

"The contusion is so bad I can see it through your blasted tattoos," he said sadly, nuzzling into him. Hermann dared to let his hand wander down over Newton's stomach, and then lower still, until he felt Newton's standing prick. Newton moaned, arching his back.

"What about you?" he said roughly, "I know you're hard. Want me to…?"

"No, I'll see to that," Hermann soothed, hushing him, "I'm here to take care of you." Newton, eyes still closed, raised his eyebrows.

"Damn," he said in awe. Hermann cradled Newton's balls and ran the tip of his tongue up the entire length of Newton's shaft. Newton moaned louder. Hermann took him partially in his mouth and reached down to his own trousers, fumbling to get them open and sucking at Newton's head simultaneously. He wasn't sure how he was going to achieve both tasks but the sounds coming out of Newton's mouth made him feel like he could accomplish anything. He involuntarily opened his own mouth, taking more of Newton inside, when he took hold of his own cock. He propped himself up on his left arm between Newton's thighs and rested his hand on Newt's hip. He worked himself hard as he slipped his lips up and down Newton's member.

" _Hermann_ ," Newton groaned. Hermann sucked hard before taking him in all the way. His own sounds vibrated along Newton's shaft. As the minutes passed, his upper arm was beginning to sear under the strain but knew he wouldn't have to suffer much longer. He bobbed with increasing determination, feeling himself reaching his own crisis. Newton threaded his fingers through Hermann's hair and dug his nails into the man's scalp.

" _Herms, I… please… now…_ " Newton came down Hermann's throat, shouting his name. Hermann pulled off, letting his arm collapse beneath him and came with a strained, rumbling groan, dampening the bed with his release. His face was pressed against the inside of Newton's thigh. They laid there panting.

"Hermann...wow."

"That was rather good, I must say." Hermann's voice was wrecked but confident. He placed his hands on Newton's body and the former helped him up the bed until they were in each other's arms, still trying to catch their breath.

"Phew! You offering courses in sexual healing now, too?"

"No, just private lessons," Hermann said, stroking the man's damaged face.

"Oh man, I need to get beaten up more often."

"Don't you dare."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These porn scenes are never as good as I want them to be.


End file.
